All We Have
by NightHawk24
Summary: Meagan Wane wakes up in the hospital two days after the outbreak. Lost and confused she tries to make sense of what the hell is going on! Her sister on the other hand is trying to find Meagan with her group of survivors. (Discontinued)
1. OC forum

**The form is at the bottom. Planning on having Ten OC's. But there will be another group later in the story that will only be taking five. Some characters will be killed off and those are also opening to submit your OC's. P.s. NO super human powers haha.**

**The story will take place two days after the first infection. But we do jump back to the day of the infection later. post form on review or through PM.**

Full Name: Meagan Wane

Nickname: Megs

Age (9-25): 18

Sexuality: Bisexual

Physical Appearance (Height, weight, Hair color ect.): She stands at 5.8 feet tall and weighs 148 pounds. Some people would consider her cute. Has a smile that won over a few hearts. She has long straight black hair that reaches her lower back. Her bangs are off to one side of her face. It tends to cover her left eye. Her skin and eyes are a light brown. She is almost has a flat chest but has a little volume. Her shoulders and thighs are well toned. Overall she looks like someone who's in shape.

Casual Clothes: Normal women's T-shirts and Jeans/Short shorts. Like to jackets over her T-shirt. Always wears running shoes. She like how light they are.

Personality: She likes to do things on her own. Never really like the help of others unless she really needs it. She feels that she can do better on her own. That other people would just slow her down and get in the way. When working in a group she can be standoffish and easily angered. But otherwise she tries to be nice to everyone. Giving them the respect they deserve. Can play off an innocent shy girl if she really wanted to. But if you push the wrong buttons she will chew the person out and may hit them across the head with something. Doesn't let this side show very often. She cares a lot about her family and friends. Would die for them if it came down to it. She is addicted to soda and if she doesn't have one a day she becomes very moody and angry. Overall she is a nice person most of the time.

Background (Important! Need a clear picture of who they really are!): Grew up to a single mom who liked to party. As a young girl she would wonder why other kids had fathers and she didn't. So she didn't have much help with growing up. Her mom was always working and out partying. She soon thought that she could do anything on her own and hated when her mom tried to help her. Then when she was four years old her mom was pregnant again with her sister. Megs hated her mom after that and she didn't want a sister. When Marissa Wane was born she too was without a father. Meagan felt that it wasn't fair to hate her sister because of her mother. So Megs treated Marissa like a daughter more than a sister and taught her everything she knew at the time. Whenever her mom told Marissa something this would piss off Meagan. So she would talk back to her mother and get beatings for it.

When Meagan reached Middle school she took up Archery. She picked up on it quick and became a very good archer. She would train every day in her backyard. Soon she was entering small competitions in her age groups. Winning several and being the runner up in some. She also took the time to teach her sister so she would be ready for middle.

Her freshmen year of high school she joined up with the archery club. Soon she was being sent to competition with upperclassmen at a state level. In her first high school competition she placed sixth in japan. Making her the top archer in school surpassing all upperclassmen. The years went by and in her junior year she competed in a nationwide Archery Tournament. She placed in the top five of archers in the country of Japan. At the tournament she was seen by a Olympic recruiter for Japan and was offered the chance to try out for the Olympic Archery team of japan. This was her dream and it was about to be realized. Since then she's been training hard for that event. But several months before the try outs she was hit by a car in a hit and run accident. She was in a coma for several weeks. But When she wakes up its been two days since the world went to hell. and she's still in the hospital…

Clubs: Archery

Likes: Archery, training, working alone, spending time with her younger sister, Soda, books, drawing,

Dislikes: working with a team, asking for help, not having a soda, Dogs, Guns

Skills (what can they do?): Archery, can travel very quickly when alone, knows how to cook very well, can lift heavy things, can memorize things very easily, Social skills.

Strengths: Willpower, Faith, strength, and keeping Promises

Weaknesses: Working as a team, her younger sister, Friends, Soda

Fears: Being eaten, Dogs, Losing her sister, Losing her friends, being a leader, getting someone killed, Killing other people,

Habits: drinks a lot of soda, thinks aloud, wonders off, and spaces out if not doing anything.

Weapons (Lets be Real people. If they have a Military grade gun how did they get it? Are they a novice with it? Did they get special training?): Bow and Arrows, Police Baton,

Main Weapon: Bow and arrows

Upgrade? (Optional): Compound Hunting Bow and Hunting Arrows

Secondary Weapon: Police Baton or baseball bat

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"):

Lindsey Wane-Mother, 39, One of "Them"

Marissa Wane-Sister, 14, Alive

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters): Rei Miyamoto or OC

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them: Megs thought Rei was a cute girl and loved her personally. Even thought she was only a couple years younger than her Megs fell in love. Megs tries to talk to her and falls into the Friendzone with her. Megs was planning to confess to her but found that Rei was already with someone. So she decided to let her feeling go for the time. But after the world went to hell things may change.

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: All but one

How did they survive the First two days?: Was in a hospital bed with the room door blocked.

Full Name:Marissa Wane

Nickname: none

Age (9-25): 14

Sexuality:Straight

Physical Appearance (Height, weight, Hair color ect.): Stands 5.3 feet tall and weighs 94 pounds. She has short black hair that just touches her shoulders. unlike her sister she has white skin and blue eyes. Has the appearance of a innocent school girl. She is slim with more sex appeal then her sister. average size breast and tone legs. Has a warm welcoming look to her.

Casual Clothes:Normal T-shirts and skirts. Wears mini levy jackets most of the time.

Personality:Marissa is very hard working in school and at home. She is on the student council and is a class Representative. She is happy and cheery almost all the time. Only her sister has seen her sad. Almost friends with everyone she meets. Like to talk to people and make new friends. Loves to take the lead in planning school wide events. She is a natural born leader. She never wants to hurt anyone in any way. Overall she is cheery and socail.

Background (Important!): Need a clear picture of who they really are!):Marissa was born into a broken home. Her sister and mother were always fighting about her. She didnt start to take notice until she was six years old. That was the first time she saw her sister get beaten by their mother. this went on for several years but Meagan kept fighting for Marissa. Things started to level out with Marissa reached middle school. Her sister was now a freshmen in High School. This is when Meagan taught her how to shoot and bow and arrow. Marissa liked it enough to join the same archery team Meagan was on when she was in middle school. She wasnt as good as her sister but was good enough to compete but never placed.

Her freshmen year of High School was very eventful. She join the student council and the archery club. Her classmates all loved her to death. Catching the eyes of alot of boys. When asked out she always told them she didn't have time for a relationship. Then came the fateful day that her sister was hit by a car walking home from training. This hit her hard because she loved her sister more then anything. She would stay at the hospital for hours after school hoping she would wake up soon.

Clubs:Student council and Archery

Likes:Her sister, Archery, meeting new people, talking with friends, doing well in school, Cats, leading, running.

Dislikes:being alone, her mother and sister fighting, blood and gore, Demanding people, her moms friends.

Skills (what can they do?):Archery, Cook, leading, defusing arguments, getting through to people.

Strengths:Faith, leadership, caring, smart.

Weaknesses:Her sister, "Them", killing humen's, blood and gore, strength, losing friends,

Fears:Losing her sister, "Them", losing friends, getting shot, getting someone killed

Habits:worrying about her sister, hugging people,snores when she sleeps

Weapons (Lets be Real people. If they have a Military grade gun how did they get it? Are they a novice with it? Did they get special training?):Bow and arrows, broom stick, Handgun(novice), and kitchen knife.

Main Weapon: Bow and arrows

Upgrade? (Optional): Colt .45 Handgun

Secondary Weapon:Kitchen Knife

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"):

Lindsey Wane-39, One of "them"

Meagan Wane-18, Alive

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters):OC

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them:

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: all of them

How did they survive the First two days?: She was at school when the infection hit. Her and a group of friends tried to fight there way out of the school. But in the end Marissa was the only one to make it out alive. With the schools bow and arrows she made her way home through the madness. She made it home to find that her mom was of "Them". She kills her mom and stays at home the first day. The following day she leaves the house to go get her sister at who is still at the hospital. On the way there she is almost killed by a group of survivors who want nothing more then her body. She is then saved by a group of other survivors and stays with them. She doesn't reach the hospital.

**Get to work and I look at all of them!**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Age (9-25):

Sexuality:

Physical Appearance (Height, weight, Hair color ect.):

Casual Clothes:

Personality:

Background (Important!):

Clubs:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills (what can they do?):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Habits:

Weapons (Lets be Real people. If they have a Military grade gun how did they get it? Are they a novice with it? Did they get special training?):

Main Weapon:

Upgrade? (Optional):

Secondary Weapon:

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"):

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters):

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them:

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?:

How did they survive the First two days?:

Reaction to Meagan Wane:

Reaction to Marissa Wane:

**Good luck! Deadline is on 5/21/12 !**


	2. Winning OC's

**Hello Again! Well I picked the OC's! So here are the winners that will be in the story!**

Full Name: Hailey Morgan Cook

Nickname: Hay hays

Age (9-25): 17

Sexuality: heterosexual

Physical Appearance: Below

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

weight: 120 lbs

Hair color: long parted Black with tints of auburn that falls to the calves of her legs.

Eye Color: Blue with specs of hazel

Casual Clothes: a blue tank top with a black vest, a pair of Jean shorts and a pair of Sneakers

chest size: Medium sized

Personality: Hailey is very nice but due to her bullying issues at her old school she can be very angry if provoked, but she can be cheerful in any situation to cheer people up, but she can sometime quiet off and on when it comes to verbal abuse.

Background: Hailey and her parents moved to japan due to her mom's work in politics and her fathers work in the Military and the fact Hailey hated her old school and after much fighting to transfer. her parents have barley the time of day for her since she was 5. she has been raised by her older half sister Meagan. but when she would be with her father he taught her how to put certain guns together and take them apart for cleaning, how to shoot at guns. She has been the target of bulling but has let the insults go even though they have made her mad to enough to fight if the hit her. but after coming to japan her attitude has change from when she was younger. when she found a talent for singing and other gun type to she learned about.

when the outbreak happened she managed to get out of the school and to her home but she father was fighting off "Them and sing her mother was one of "Them" he father told her to run and she runs to the Gas station and locks her self inside of there

Clubs: Glee and a gun otaku club out side of school

Likes: music, guns, anime, sweets, nice people and her Ipod

Dislikes: snobby people, Bland things and her Ipod being dead

Skills: Can shoot/put together a gun you give her to work with she will learn if necessary, can sing to a note that can break glass

Strengths: Speed, strength, cheering people up,

Weaknesses: flexibility, being crude and going with out sweet for more then a week she gets a little moody

Fears: loneliness at times, losing any more friends, and at times

Habits: when she is thinking over a long time she spaces out into her imagination,

Weapons:

Main Weapon: a nail gun she found the inf closet of the gas station

Upgrade? (Optional): AR-15 once she got to her house she went into her father gun case and found the only gun he left in there with a large amount of ammo... due to the fact that he is a high ranked military solider is why he has it.

Secondary Weapon: a metal baseball bat she found the the gas station

Family:

Kim Cook: age: 50: one of "them"

George Cook: age: 48: Alive

Meagan Colby: Age: 30: Alive (but doesn't know where she is)

Love interest: Kohta Hirano

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them: she loves that Kohta is nice to her and that they have the same interests even in guns. he was the first person when she moved to japan to talk to her was her first friend later on best friends ans he sort of crush on him in secret seeing that he was after Takagi but soon after tells him how she feels

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: all of them but Kohta

How did they survive the First two days?: she hid in a abandoned gas station with the windows and doors blocked

Reaction to Meagan Wane: thinks that it is kind of funny that she knows a meagan other then her half sister, very skilled, pretty and a good sister

Reaction to Marissa Wane: a very brave person to have go though so much, a good leader and lovely

* * *

Full Name: Rena Saskua

Nickname: Little Miss Sunshine, Bubbles

Age: 17

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Appearance: Long dark hair, normally pulled back into a pony tail, big dark eyes, lightly tan skin, medium height, and a slim but athletic build.

Casual Clothes: Loose fitting shirt, and jean shorts. Old hooded jacket that belonged to her brother, tied around her waist. Light running shoes.

Personality: Rena has a very bright and cheerful enjoys spending time and hanging out with other people. She is very empathetic, and if someone is depressed or down, she's normally the first to try and help. Dislikes violence, and prefers to find peaceful solutions to problems, but can fight fiercely if she has to. Is very loyal, and will stick with friends no matter what. Always willing to help people, no matter the circumstance. Is sometimes unsure of herself, and can become very indecisive under pressure.

Background: Rena grew up as the youngest of 4 siblings. Her older sisters, Mei and Kasumi, both followed in her father's footsteps of being a doctor, with her and her brother, Shiru, expected to follow. Shiru constantly rebelled against the idea. Rena was never sure what she wanted, so she stayed quiet about it mostly. Her father was a rather stern man, so Rena tried to avoid upsetting him. When she was 15, Rena joined a Gymnastics club at school, just to try it out, and found, not only was she good at it, she completely loved it. Though only a hobby, it inspired her to find her dream, whatever it is. Her father's practical attitude leaves him constantly annoyed by what he finds as her apparent lack of direction. Her sisters have similar opinions of her. Only Shiru supports her decisions. Rena is determined to prove herself to her family, and won't let anything get her down. Then the Outbreak happens...

Clubs: Gymnastics

Likes: Gymnastics, music, spending time with friends, cheering people up, reading

Dislikes: People judging others before they know them, people being rude for no reason, unnecessary violence, dishonesty

Skills: Is very light and flexible, she can move very quickly and quietly through dangerous areas. Knows basic first aid, and is pretty good with a needle, so she can patch up wounds pretty well. Pretty decent aim.

Strengths: Boundless optimism, speed, good calming influence

Weakness: Indecisive, not very strong physically, sympathetic nature can leave her easily taken advantage of

Fears: Losing someone to "Them", confined spaces

Habits: Hugs people when she's happy to see them, no matter the situation. Usually checks people for injury after any type of fight, to make sure they're okay.

Weapons: Baseball bat, pocket knife,

Secondary weapon: Handgun(found outside a abandoned gun shop) Only uses if she has too, since the noise will usually attract more of "Them"

Family: Souske Saskua, 38, unknown

Mei Saskua, 29, unknown

Kasumi Saskua, 26, unknown

Shiru Saskua, 18, One of "Them"

Love interest: Takashi or an OC

If a Canon Character why does He/She love them: Takashi was in her brother's class, so she saw him a couple of times, but she never had the guts to talk to him. Every time she tried, she'd get nervous and run away. Eventually, she figured he liked someone else, so she stuck with admiring from afar.

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: She saw several of her friends die in the school, but the death of her brother effected her the most.

How did they survive the first few days?: Rena and her brother, Shiru, managed to escape the school, in her brother's car, and tried to head home, but halfway there, her brother started getting sick, and revealed he had been bitten. Unable to bring herself to kill him, Rena waited until he died, then left him locked in the car, attempting to head home on foot. Before she got there, she was attacked by "Them", but saved by another group of survivors, and joined them.

Reaction to Meagan Wane: Feels she is a good leader for the group, but is worried about her being on her own, feeling that staying together as a group is important , considering the danger of the Outbreak. Would try and befriend her anyway.

Reaction to Marissa Wane: Gets along well with her due to her friendly nature. They would probably get on really well.

* * *

Full Name: Howard Yase.

Nickname: None.

Age:17

Sexuality: Straight.

Physical Appearance: 5'11, 157 lbs. Black hair that is spiky in the front. It falls just below his neck in the back. Pale green eyes. Has a tan but it's hard to maintain. Fit, but not muscular.

Casual Clothes: A black jacket over a pale green shirt. Black loose fit jeans. White tennis shoes.

Personality: Appears arrogant and stand offish so that he doesn't have to communicate with other people. Isn't very good in social situations so he just plays arrogant so he can get out of it. When not doing this he is usually quiet. Likes people but doesn't know how to approach them. Is interested in tech stuff and tries to learn how things work.

Background: Grew up in a "loving" family with his mom, dad, and older brother. Outside everyone saw them as a perfect family but inside the home his father would beat his older brother. When the brother left the father turned to Howard and started beating him worse then he did the brother. His mother never said anything and always got a strange glint in her eye when she saw this, almost like she was happy. Despite his parent's personalities, Howard never was one for violence and didn't like hurting others. Instead he would spend his time learning stuff and messing with tech which made him an outcast in school. Because of the bullying at school and home he showed a persona that would make people not want to be around him and it worked when he switched schools.

Clubs: None.

Likes: Tech, learning how things work, people.

Dislikes: Violence, angry people, things that are unexplainable (i.e paranormal or religious things).

Skills: Tech stuff (whether modifying something or just getting it to work).

Strengths: Great with tech, can take a beating.

Weaknesses: Social situations, stuff that he can't explain.

Fears: That his parent's will find him again.

Habits: Forgets to be arrogant sometimes.

Weapons: A make shift spear (a curtain rod that he attached a knife to), magnum revolver with a make shift silencer (novice).

Main Weapon: Make shift spear.

Upgrade: An actual spear.

Secondary Weapon: Magnum revolver.

Family-

Father: Rally Yase, 39, unknown.

Mother: Frieda Yase, 37, unknown.

Brother: Hogan Yase, 20, unknown (was incarcerated at the time.)

Love Interest: Saya Takagi or OC.

If Canon Why: Really likes her intelligence and believes her arrogant demeanor is just to hide her true self, like him.

How Many friends were lost to "Them": None, didn't really have any.

How did they survive the first two days: Was able to find a safe place in a store for the first day but it was compromised. The second day saw him moving from spot to spot trying to stay quiet. He didn't attack unless 100% necessary.

Reaction to Meagan: Would like when she's nice but when she becomes angry he would probably get scared, though wouldn't show it.

Reaction to Marissa: Would like her and would probably forget to be arrogant when talking to her.

* * *

Full Name: Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees

Nickname: Cowboy, Southpaw

Age (9-25): 18

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Appearance (Height, weight, Hair color ect.): 5' 8", 145 lb., Japanese/Caucasian, or in his words, a "mutt". Brown hair and eyes, with a buzz cut. No tattoos or marking, is thin but not skinny, likes to be called "wiry". Keeps a pair of dog tags around his neck, a gift form his father.

Casual Clothes: At the beginning he wears a graphic tee-shirt that is gun-related, a pair of jeans, tan combat boots, a serape, and a cowboy hat. Later on he keeps the boots and hat, but gets USMC MARPAT camouflage blouse and pants, as well as a MOLLE tac vest and Mexican serape to cover it up.

Personality: Silent type, prefers to strike from afar when dealing with zombies, only resorting to close range combat when there is no other choice. Normally a loner but gets along fine socially. Slightly awkward around girly-girls and holds contempt for guys that try and show off. Patient and level-headed most of the time, with the exception of individuals that come up with the most downright stupid ideas or plans. Is a good strategist and tactician, but not a good leader, impeding him from leading from the front. While willing to do morally questionable things, he abides by his own moral code and holds a deep hatred of criminals, primarily directed at murderers and rapists, which he will shoot without a second thought. If his personality could be compared to a popular figure it would be that of Clint Eastwood's Man with no Name.

Background (Important!): Born in Arizona to a Army officer and a Japanese mother, he grew up like most American children, though with an utter obsession with guns and military history. Was for the most part a B grade student, though held a perfect score in history. Well-versed in military history and can quote numerous military leaders. Understands strategy and tactics well, but saddened that he doesn't have the social skills to be an effective leader. Resents mother for his pacifism and dislikes his father for not being around enough. Holds a slight reverence for Chinese strategist Sun Tzu, even keeping a copy of his book, The Art of War, stuffed into a pocket. He was training to enter USMC boot camp but decided to spend the last semester of high school in Japan, to prepare himself to traveling to foreign lands in the military. Due to his father's connections, he was able to bring in his two rifles and handgun into Japan through a diplomatic bag. However, he had some trouble in scrounging up ammunition so he has less ammo than he would like.

Clubs: Martial Arts (experienced practitioner of MCMAP as well as an intermediate student in Systema)

Likes: Guns, shooting, reading, cooking that involves use of knives, weaponry in general, military history, scavenging

Dislikes: Criminals, pacifists, tight spaces in battle, close-quarters fights with zombies (has no qualms about fighting living humans)

Skills (what can they do?): Shooting, Accuracy, Gun Repairs, Combat skills (primarily sniping, gun-fighting, and guerrilla tactics).

Strengths: Endurance, Perceptiveness, Stealth (except close-quarters). Independence (follows his own moral compass, not anyone else's)

Weaknesses: Strength (well, excessive use of strength), Hunger, Women (biggest weakness), sentimentality over guns

Fears: Dying, lose of others to "Them"

Habits: Chews toothpick when stressed, feels need to watch out for safety of females, snoring when asleep

Weapons (Lets be Real people. If they have a Military grade gun how did they get it? Are they a novice with it? Did they get special training?):

Main Weapon: MPi-KM (aka east German AKM. Slightly lighter and more accurate than standard AKM. Has bayonet, flip-up night sights. Left with M21 at his house.)

Secondary Weapon: Springfield Armory M21 Sniper Rifle (Has variable-zoom scope and bipod. Left with MPi-KM at house). Remington 1911 R1 (has ambidextrous safety, kept in school locker with leather hip holster). Bowie Knife (kept in school locker), Spetsnaz Shovel (kept at house)

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"): Tadamichi Kuribayashi - US Army Officer- Unknown

Miyuki Kuribayashi- Housewife - Unknown, presumably dead

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters): Tatum Hawk

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: Relatively new student, two acquaintances lost during initial outbreak. breaks with Kohta Hirano due to interest in guns.

How did they survive the First two days?: Make his way out of the school, obtaining his knife and pistol from his locker, even though it was a major breach of school policy. Slowly makes is way back home, finally getting back at the end of the first day. Finds his mother to be one of Them, forced to kill her. During second day stocks up on gear and ammunition before getting out, killing some opportunistic looters before meeting up with a group of survivors along the way.

Reaction to Meagan Wane: Likes her attitude, independence, as well as fighting and leadership skills. Will sometimes advise her if she asks for information that he is aware of. Is willing to be lead by her provided she doesn't make a decision that held a certainty of getting killed.

Reaction to Marissa Wane: Likes her work ethic, seeing it as a great skill to have in such dark times. Tries to look past her looks and see her for her personality and character, though sometimes struggles with this initially.

* * *

Full Name: Tatum Hawk

Nickname: Tate

Age (9-25): 16

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Appearance (Height, weight, Hair color ect.): Stands at 5.1 feet tall and weights 87 pounds. She has long Brown hair with brown eyes. Has a small scar on her right cheek that is just visible. She almost comes across as a middle school girl.

Casual Clothes: Tank top and jeans. Also wears a baseball cap give to her by her father.

Personality: Was a quiet girl in school never really talk to anyone. Even amount her friends she never talked. She was knew as a good girl in school and was very smart. Often classmates would turn to her for help on their work. She is generally nice to anyone. Some people say she looks sad all the time but really she happy most of the time. But deep down she hates injustice and cant stand criminal. If given the chance she would kill all the killers, rapist, robbers, ect In the world without a second thought. Even bullies at school tick her off.

Background (Important!): Tatum grow up with both her parents together. Not rich but they got by like any other family. Her parents got her education started early so she could be more success them they were. Going through grade school Tatum was a chatter box. But other kids thought she was very annoying. So after grade school she decide to stop talking all together. She was always top of her class going through middle school into High school.

Her dad is a American and Tatum has been to America several times. There she learned from her day how to fire a Hunting Rifle. To her father surprise she was a natural markmens. So he bought her a Hunting Rifle from her sixteenth birthday. She was able to take it back to Japan after clearing with custom which took several days.

She likes to work on cars. Her dad taught her some simple thing like changing oil and replacing a tire. But she didn't stop there. She picked up a automotive manual and read the whole thing. Since then she's been fixing the families car and kept it running.

Clubs:None

Likes: Fixing Cars, doing school work, Shooting her Rifle, reading, daydreaming, blood and gore, and horror movies

Dislikes: Talking, Criminals, everything evil, failing at anything, loud people, the dark

Skills (what can they do?): Fixing car (at a pro level), A dead eye with her Rifle, very good eye sight can see things no one else can see, Staying true to herself.

Strengths: Smarts, eyesight, Willpower, and mentally tough

Weaknesses: speaking out when she should, standing up for herself, her Parents, hunger, cant cook crap without burning it.

Fears: Dying, spiders, losing her parents, Losing her friends to "Them".

Habits: Complains when she is hungry, listen to her Ipod when she feels safe.

Weapons (Lets be Real people. If they have a Military grade gun how did they get it? Are they a novice with it? Did they get special training?): Hunting Rifle, Baseball Bat, and Crow bar.

Main Weapon: Hunting Rifle

Upgrade? (Optional):Military M24 sniper Rifle (Find it in a Humvee left behind by the SAT officers)

Secondary Weapon: Crow bar

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"):

Mark Hawk-45, Unknown

Nami Hawk-41, Unknown

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters): OC

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them:

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: All of them so about 3

How did they survive the First two days?: Tatum was at school when the infection hit. She and some of her friends made it out the school alive. But they were caught up in a riot on there way home. In the confusion all her friends were mobbed by "them" and eaten. At that point something broke in Tatum and she kind of lost it when she reached home. Her parents were gone off at work. She then heard someone banging at her door. She quickly grabbed her Hunting Rifle,A crow bar, and her IPod. Taking all the ammo she had and left her house. Later that Night she was hiding in a abandon house when she saw someone being killed. Not by "them" but Humans and taking their money. She quickly took her Rifle and killed the robbers. One of them she shot in the leg and watched as the infected tore them apart. The next day she leaves the house and searches for more criminals to kill. Until she meets up with the other survivors

Reaction to Meagan Wane: Respects her abilities as a archer. Feels that she is the right leader for the group. And points stuff out for her that a leader should do. Sometimes gets a little ticked off when she wonders off by herself in times like these. Tatum would consider her a friend after getting to know her better.

Reaction to Marissa Wane: Love her to death! Thinks she is the cutest thing in the world! Even though tatum is shorter than her.

* * *

Full Name: Damien Lombardi

Nickname: Deadeye

Age (9-25): 18

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Appearance (Height, weight, Hair color ect.): 6'4" and about 250 pounds. He is very muscular with lots of scars covering his whole body. He has a light tan that reaches up to the upper portion of his arms. He has short red spikey. He has one blue eye and his right eye is completely white with a scar starting from his eyebrow and moving down to the upper portion of his cheek.

Casual Clothes: He covers his eyes with black sunglasses. He wears a long sleeved white shirt underneath a red and black sweater that has its sleeves rolled up and is zipped up. He wears dark colored jeans that have multiple rips in them. He also wears an ammo belt filled with shot gun shells. He has red and black Nike shoes on. He has a tattoo of a skull on fire on his upper left arm because fire is what brought his parents death.

Personality: He is very quiet and anti-social, Usually only says 1 or 2 sentences when he talks, has a trouble trusting most guys because of his history, is almost completely emotionless, cold towards those he does not trust or respect, always calculating his next move, not bothered by violence, blood or death, reliable in a fight, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, has hard time communicating with opposite sex, hard headed, embarrassed about his appearance (scars). At the beginning he will only talk when he deems it necessary but later on may open up more to the group.

Background (Important!): At age 8 Damien's house caught on fire killing both of his parents and left him the scar on his right eye as well as not being able to see through it. After spending 2 years in an orphanage he left because no one wanted to adopt him. He has spent the last 8 years of his life living on the streets not going to school. Due to his lack of education many people, mostly guys, have tried to take advantage of him (usually committing crimes, getting him addicted to drugs). He became a addict at 13 and stopped using when he was 14. He has been clean for 4 years now. Although not school smart he knows exactly how to survive when the outbreak happens. Living on the streets he is used to close range combat and getting into fist fights. He is covered in scars due to the multiple gang fights he has been in to insure his survival. Though some girls have been attracted to his bad boy attitude and look, he has a hard time talking to them, and especially showing them his scars. Although unable to communicate with girls he will do anything to help a girl in need, and be their knight in shining armor. He has seen one to many women get abused or used by men and is not willing to watch any more getting hurt. He hates to see others suffer and will go out of his way to help others.

Clubs: None

Likes: Silence, caffeine, solitary, sunrise & sunset, working out, alone time, his sniper rifle, rain

Dislikes: people making fun of his intelligence (has a 4th grade education), suffering, people who look down on others, fire, drugs, alcohol, reading, animals

Skills (what can they do?): making strategies, sneaking, picking locks, close combat, listening, knows how to survive while living on the streets, sense of direction, patience, leadership, accuracy with his sniper rifle

Strengths: Strength, Endurance, Accuracy, Staying Calm, Strategies

Weaknesses: trusting people, showing emotions, flirting, talking to others (especially girls), making jokes, writing, reading, any subjects you learn in school( only has a 4th grade education).

Fears: Fire, drugs

Habits: constantly cracks his fists/toes/wrists, when trying to get someone's attention he will tap them on the shoulder, guards the others while they sleep,

Weapons (Lets be Real people. If they have a Military grade gun how did they get it? Are they a novice with it? Did they get special training?): When the outbreak occurred, he ran to the local gun shop and stole the weapons while the store clerk was being attacked by 'them'. One of the few things he read when living on the streets was the shops manuals on how to properly use different guns. He then applies those theories and becomes accurate with practice during the 2 days after the outbreak,

Main Weapon: Barrett 50 cal Sniper rifle

Upgrade? (Optional): Detachable thermal scope

Secondary Weapon: Winchester Ranger Mod-120 12ga ShotGun

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"): His parents dies when he was 8 years old.

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters): OC

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them:

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: He doesn't have friends, but some people he knew that also lived on the street turned into 'them'. About 10 people in total.

How did they survive the First two days?: After raiding the local gun shop he fled to a local business office and barracked himself on top of the building. He has stayed up there and that's how he first see's the group of survivors, through his sniper scope while their being attacked.

Reaction to Meagan Wane: He can relate to her very well because like her, he prefers to be alone then with a group. He is worried about her soda pop addiction and hopes she doesn't become very moody.

Reaction to Marissa Wane: He is surprised at how happy and social she is even after what has occurred. He feels that because she is younger than him, he needs to do his best to protect her from 'them' or men trying to use her.

* * *

Full Name: Ethan Harper

Nickname: Ethan

Age (9-25): 9

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Appearance: Ethan has black short cropped hair and bright blue eyes. He is about three inches taller than Alice and has a normal 9 year old boy build.

Casual Clothes: He wears black jeans, a blue shirt, a grey hoodie, and converse.

Personality: Ethan is a happy outgoing boy who also has a bad side. He is a prankster and likes to tease people a lot. He is very protective of others and isn't quick to judge others. He is very friendly to everyone unless he doesn't like you. When he is mad (which is very rare) he'll just avoid you and won't listen to you.

Background: Ethan's mother died giving birth to him. He grew up with his father who was in the military. His father started training him when he was 4 in combat, survival, and more. He also learned how to shoot a gun (it was a BB gun) from his father. He has incredible accuracy and great concentration. When he is behind a gun, he is like a completely different person.

Clubs: N/A

Likes: Alice, playing around, video games, combat, baseball, guns

Dislikes: peanut nutter, eating vegetables, girly things, reading, school

Skills (what can they do?): He can shoot a gun with great accuracy, hand-to-hand combat, climbing, running, and making people laugh.

Strengths: running, climbing, shooting guns, combat

Weaknesses: balance, stealth, people crying

Fears: He has a fear of butterflies (it's actually my fear).

Habits: putting his arm around Alice, spacing out

Weapons: a silenced Pardini PC/GT45-5 fitted with a C-More sight (He got it from his dad.), two silenced Beretta 92FS (also from his father), two combat knives

Main Weapon: a silenced Pardini PC/GT45-5 fitted with a C-More sight

Upgrade? (Optional): N/A

Secondary Weapon: two silenced Beretta 92FS and two combat knives

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"):

father - William Harper - military - died by protecting his son from "Them"

mother - Holly Harper - housewife - died while giving birth

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters): Alice Maresato

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them: Ethan loves Alice because he thinks she is cute and likes her cheery attitude.

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: all of them

How did they survive the First two days?: He was with his father, in their house, who was protecting him and on the second day, his father died while protecting his son. Ethan grabbed all of the weapons around him, some food, and his father's watch and left. He then met up with the group of survivors and stuck with them.

Reaction to Meagan Wane: Thinks she is very protective and sort of like a mother figure.

Reaction to Marissa Wane: Likes her c

* * *

Full Name: Aya Yamamoto

Nickname: Just Aya

Age (9-25):16

Sexuality: Straight

Physical Appearance :Platinum blonde hair up to her thighs. She has bangs that are cut straight across except one long bang in the middle. She has light Indigo eyes. she is 5"4 weighing 112. she is breast size is 34C

Casual Clothes:A Small button up white shirt, With a black light sweater. She wears a black leather short skirt, with with thigh-high stockings with black sneakers.

Personality: Aya is very sweet and gentle with people, no matter where they come from or who they are.. She doesn't like to be stared at but will try to be polite as possible. She ditzy most of the time, She is often called a "dijikko". She is a very tired person, throughout the day she is very tired (often sleeping in class) and is a VERY HEAVYYY sleeper, But at night she has insomnia. She a very good cook and will start to cry if she gets the food wrong. She never really gets mad and it takes A LOT to get her angry. She is VERY sensitive to words though and if you say anything that even is close to saying anything bad about her, she will cry and say "What's that supposed to mean!". She is in love with kids and will protect them with her life,if they reject her her heart will break is very innocent and will blush very red if someone is talking about love or sex.

Background (Important!): Her Dad died in an airplane accident, Her mom was a very gentle, hard working, and Gullible. She remarried a man who never worked, was a drug addict, and always criticized her and Aya. Her mother always worked so she never really saw Aya. Her step-father would always yell at her and verbally attack her, making her believe that she can't do anything right.( one time he told her to make something to eat and when she came back with it, he threw it in her face and screamed at her that it wasn't what he wanted..) on Z-day she was sleeping in math class and while everything was going down she was sleeping through it. she believes everyone to be a good person, so she thought something is obviously wrong with her.

Clubs: Art, and cooking.

Likes: Cooking, Singing random cute songs, making the group happy, being acknowledged.

Dislikes: Cockroaches (Will freak out!), People staring at her, mean people, someone scaring her.

Skills (what can they do?): Cook, an ability to draw really good, she always has a positive outlook on life.

Strengths: Cooking, cheering someone up, she has very good hearing, and running.

Weaknesses: Driving, Kids, someone putting her down, She is afraid of heights, and spiders (she will seriously freak out), her inability to see the bad in people, she gets scared easily, she is very innocent.

Fears: Cockroaches, A kid rejecting her, someone to tell her shes useless.

Habits: She bites her nails.

Weapons : Sledge-hammer (Janitor's closet), kendo stick, Hedge trimmers.

Main Weapon: Kendo stick

Upgrade? : Explosives (Rika's house or something like that)

Secondary Weapon: Sledge hammer.

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"):

Kuriyama Yamamoto: Mom: One of them

Kakuro Saito: Step-dad: "Them" (she found him bitten and killed him)

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters): O.C.

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them:N/A

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: she was the puppet of the popular girl's group. So maybe 4 or 5 but they were her real friends anyway.

How did they survive the First two days?: She was sleeping in class and suddenly awoke to one of "them" trying to eat her. She didn't know what to do and was confused at what was happening and an O.C. saves her, and she goes with them.

Reaction to Meagan Wane: She thinks that Meagan is a incredibly strong person and looks up to her. If Meagan ever gets angry with her she will be VERY sad, thinking she failed her. She would often be the first person to try and help her get her soda since Aya thinks it must be very important to her.

Reaction to Marissa Wane: OOO A KID! She would glomp Marissa A LOT! and would protect her with her life. If Marissa gets in an argument, Aya would defend her, even though Aya is not good in arguments. She often exclaims how cute she is and would cater to Marissa as if she were a very small child. Is a little disappointed that Marissa is almost as tall as her.

* * *

Full Name: Tyler James Johnson.

Nickname: Ty.

Age: 15.

Sexuality: Gay.

Physical Appearance: Height-5'5. Weight-(Can I just say that he's skinny? I'm not good at measuring weight). Hair Colour- Blonde. Hairstyle-small mohawk. Eye Colour-Sea Blue. He has smooth, tanned, soft skin and looks adorable to others but his face hs aged since the first two days, his eyes are puffy and have a few bags under them from crying and lack of sleep.

Casual clothes: Slim-fitting cardigans and skinny jeans. Artistic shirts.

Personality: Ty is the average student with a passion for music and writing, he gets lonely and depressed very easily but hides this by his approachable-ness and his kind, caring ways. He can be shy around guys he thinks are hot but he is usually sociable and friendly to everyone. He does, however, have trust issues.

Background: Ty's dad left when Ty was only 4 so Ty doesn't have any connection with/doesn't know who his father is, which is why he has trust issues. Ty was semi-popular throughout elementary school (?) but in middle school, he was outed by a supposedly best friend and labelled an outcast by most people. Now in high school, Ty has a few friends but none are close to him. Ty learnt to use music and free-running to vent his emotions but he still feels lonely a lot. Through using free-running as a method of venting, Ty has become a star track athlete in school and has met interesting fre-runners outside of school. Ty never got much attention from his mother because she was always caring for his little brother, Tommy, so he feels neglected.

In his freshman year, Ty learnt to make new friends without trusting them and is now popular in the music club. And now he spends most of his time perfecting his voice and lyrics.

Clubs: Music and Track.

Likes: Music, singing, writing, free-running, small dogs, running (track) and making others feel bettter.

Dislikes: Being on his own at home, bullies, dying alone, is jealous of the attention his little brother gets. Also hates ignorant/ attention-seeking people.

Skills: He can sprint really fast, is agile and launches quick attacks, comforting others, and keeping people believing, even when he isn't sure himself.

Strengths: Can be inspiring, care and concern for people, speed, quick thinking.

Weakneses: Bottling up emotions - which leads to emotinal breakdowns, letting his emotions take control of him (red mist) blames himself for things.

Fears: Dying alone,(dying), losing his little brother, heights, turning into one of 'them'.

Habits: Biting nails, pacing, speaking his mind, keeping to himself when upset/stressed.

Weapons: Kitchen knife (butchers knife).

Secondary weapon: Golf club.

Upgrade: A gun of some sort? :L

Family: Mother-dead. Tommy (little brother)-dead but he doesn't know it at the beginning.

Love interest: OC.

How many friends did they lose to 'them'?: The whole music and track club but he didn't consider them true friends.

How did they survive the first two days: Ty was sick so he didn't go out of his house the day it all happened, his mother came home and turned but Ty bashed her with a golf club before throwing her body out of the window, not in a heartless way, he shed lots of tears but he knew that he had to.

Reaction to Megan Wane: Ty is at a loss when he finds out that his brother is dead, so he goes to the hospital, intent on ending his life, only to bump into the survivors who help the Wanes, Ty is quieter now but is polite and patient with everybody.

Reaction to Marissa Wane: He bumps into her near the school soon after she escapes and Marissa tells him to follow her. Ty has no other way of surviving so he follows, hoping and praying that neither of them dies. Ty makes casual conversation and pretends to be calm as can be to put her at ease. However, when Marissa goes home, Ty doesn't follow but goes off to find his little brother.

* * *

Name – Sara MacTire

Nicknames – sara

Age/Occupation – Student, 16

Nationality – irish-american mix

Sexuality– straight

Pairing – u choose

Clubs – manga, chest, debate team, art club, golf club.

Looks – long flowing blond-silver hair to her midback, C breast size, dark blue eyes, an hour glass shape of a body with some mucles, hight of 5"1 and weight of 118

Outfit– the usale school unifore with a blue skert and blue bow in her hair, and a butterfly tattoo by her belly button, and ray on her right bicep, she has black tape over it, she also where a gold cross.  
Weapons– 1st golf club , later any duel wielding guns, fav is the gun there father gave 2 ray (to c it search "weskers gun" in google) semirurai edge

Skills– plaing, basics of most guns, very socialable can talk her way out of any troble she is in, somewhat a good leader.

Weaknesses– to egared at times, talks to much, deathly scared of snacks, bears, wolfs and loved ones being dead or friends, listens to 2 much music on her head phones at times

Personality– she is very bubbly, talkative, hates any form of a mother, she is kind to almost anyone but she will not think of them as friends, sometimes she feels isolated because of her past, she only trust her brother, she hates 2 c people that in a sad state, and HATES the government.

Relatives/Relations – Amy Collins(mother) in a correctional institution  
Jack MacTire(dad) dead  
Raymond MacTire(brother) unknown

Background – when there father was alive it was the perfect little family u would ever c, but after there dad died there mom went in2 a deep depression there mom started to do drugs and alcohol to try and erase her pain, with each day there mom got worse and worse, they had to move from place to place because they never had enough money 4 rent anywhere, by the time she was 8 her brother had, had enough of what was happening and he decided he would hide the money from her and save it for him and sara 2 run away 4 a better life, but that night there mom was on a rampage wanting the money, so her brother took her and gave her the money and the gun there father gave him, he locked her in a closet to protect her, that night sara watched as her brother was beaten 2 near death, then the police came in, but there mom was able 2 stab the police officer in the spin paralyzing him, she was about to kill ray when she heared something in the closet she went to and said honey, give me the money and we can live somewhere else, the only answer was a little wisper that said no, well that's…. she was cut off when a bullet sorred throught the closet door and into there mothers gut, her mother fell to the ground as the second police man came in and said freeze, the officer walked over 2 his partner, he was still alive, he then went 2 the closet and kicked it in 2 c a little girl with fear and sadness in her eyes, when the girl relized the officer was on her side she rushed to her brother sceaming for him not 2 die on her because he promised her he would, to the officers amazement the boy wasn't dead but he looked like he didn't have a bone in him anymore then there was a whispher that was said 2 sara "live the life you deserve and .. and ..me proud a..an.d ilove you" just then the parametics came in and checked rays pulse "he seems 2 b in a coma" one of the parametics said "will he be alright" "if he is lucky he will survive" "please save him please" she begged "we will try" they then went to the hospital, they had to add metal plates in his head and added other things to help the boy, but he is in a coma, if he couldn't wacht her then sara would b put in a orphanage because of the government, there she was quickly adopted by a nice family, now 8 years later she stares at the sky hoping to c her brother once agin after all these years, then she pulls out a picture ray drew of her and him at the park at night, 2 more years she wishpered to no one in perticulare.

Other – she loves art but cant drawl worth a crud, the reson she is not able 2 c ray is because the government wouldn't allow it, she hid the gun from everyone, no one knows she has a tattoo other than her friends, no one knows she has a brother. She is in japan because her adopted family and because she heard a rumor the government departed a boy out because they cant afford for him 2 stay there.(this is ray)

* * *

Full Name: Christian Anthony Ramirez

Nickname: Chicken

Age (9-25): 14

Sexuality: Pansexual (in case you don't know what this means, basically they don't care what sex the person is, love is love.)

Physical Appearance (Height, weight, Hair color ect.): 6'3. 133 lbs. Scrawny. Black, messy hair, always has a sad look to him from far, but is really just usually tired. Slightly tan.

Casual Clothes: An oversized black sweater that if he zips all the way, will cover the lower half of his face. Jean shorts that goes well over his knees, and black shoes.

Personality: To most dudes, he is usually mean to, using large words and insults to make himself seem smarter. To most girls, he is pretty shy and a bit nice to. Overall pretty akward in most conversations though the more he gets to know someone, the more happy/talky he'll be. Near the end (if he lives that long) he will be very flamboyant and very talkitive. And will also try to please the person he is most close with at all possible times. Also is very oblivious to things, sarcastic, and a bit paranoid.

Background (Important!): He came from a family that really didn't give him any attention, his twin sister was always regarded higher than him. When he first found out his real interests (and when his family found out), the loneliness became even worse. When school came around, he was very exicted, hoping he could find someone who would give him attention. Unfortunaltely, it was the opposite, no one came close to him and only used him since he was smart. As a result, he became pessimistic as to not dissapoint himself when something came around. He also was always listenting to his music, to drown out all the happy people around him and try not to think of things, also learned to write stories to cheer himself up. High school came and he expected the same thing, but instead, one person (Who seemed to be his complete opposite) came and became friends with him. No matter how much he tried to insult him and try to push the new person away, he always came back to talk to him. After this, he did as much as possible to hide his likes and tried to please the new person. And that's when "They" came...

Clubs: Tennis, Journalism.

Likes: Tennis, Writing, Music, Otaku-things, high places.

Dislikes: Many of the main 'guy-things', back-stabbers/hypocritical people, being forced to cooperate, being without earphones/headphones.

Skills (what can they do?): Can run very fast, being in heights, finding out flaws in plans, remaining as quiet as possible.

Strengths: Silence, Obliviousness, Problem-finding.

Weaknesses: Clumsy, Hearing not too good.

Fears: Losing his music, people finding out his likes, embarssing himself.

Habits: Listening to his music, Spacing out, sleeping regularly.

Weapons (Lets be Real people. If they have a Military grade gun how did they get it? Are they a novice with it? Did they get special training?): Tennis Raquet, Spear-like weapons, handguns(novice, twin gave him one when she noticed how much he admired it)

Main Weapon: Tennis Raquet

Upgrade? (Optional): Spear

Secondary Weapon: Dual Handguns

Family (Age, Dead, Alive, Unknown, One of "Them"): Angleica Ramirez, Dead. Alejandro Ramirez, Dead. Jacqueline Ramiz, 14, Unknown

Love interest (OC/ Canon Characters): OC

If Canon Character why does He/She loves them:

How many friends did they lose to "Them"?: He is still looking for the only one friend he had.

How did they survive the First two days?: Was playing tennis and had to kill his coach. He kept his cool and remained quiet as he made his way to the roof, and stayed there for the remainder of the time.

Reaction to Meagan Wane: He would probably feel abit akward around her no matter which side she acts, though would find her addiction to soda a bit funny

Reaction to Marissa Wane: He would be a bit more open to her than most of the other characters (well besides the love interest one) and show his nice, talktive side to her.

* * *

**Congrats on being chosen! Should be fun writing for your characters! Just this last forum and then we shell getting things rolling!**

How do they Act around friends?:

How do they act when confronted by "Them":

What would they do if they were separated from the group?:

How would the Act if someone in the group was killed by other Survivors?:

How would they act if someone was killed by "Them":

How would they act if someone in the group was bitten?:

Love interest (Only applies to those who mark "OC" as love interest. Does not apply to those who's love interest is a canon character.):

How do they act around their love interest?:

What would they do if they were stuck somewhere surrounded by "them":

OC's Reaction to Meagans wondering off:

Reactions to other OC's:

Reactions to Canon Characters:

Takashi Komuro :

Rei Miyamoto:

Kohta Hirano:

Saya Takagi:

Saeko Busujima:

Alice Maresato:

Shizuka Marikawa:

**Post ASAP! Charpter one will be done shortly!With each chapter a OC will appear, sometimes two. **


	3. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Well here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

"_Sis…I'm sorry that I couldn't come earlier. The student Council meeting went longer than expected. Budget for the year that kind of thing. I hope you wake up soon…the doctors say that you seem find and should wake up soon. Your try outs are coming next month. You can't be slacking like this! I want to be the sister of an Olympic gold medalist!" The words seem to die away and the image of Marissa Wane melts away. Meagan tries to call back but nothing comes out. But not five seconds later she hears another voice._

"_Meagan! Please…Please hear this…You need to take care of your sister! Keep her safe! I…" It was her mother voice. Something in her voice said that something was very wrong. She never talked to Meagan like this. She sound scared "I don't have much longer…I know you hate me…but please keep Marissa alive!" she yelled. Then at that moment anything seems to shatter like glass. Her ears were then assaulted by cries, screams, gunshots, and the sound of moans. It was almost deafening and she would have screamed if she could. But it goes dead silent in a slit second. She sees a nothing but darkness now. For a second she thinks that she must be dead. But she's see a white light in front of her. The light slowly creeps towards her and soon over takes her… _

Meagan opensher eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry and everything seems to be moving. She tries to call for the nurse but her throat is bone dry. The room was dark with the only light coming from the window. There were a number of gifts set on the table next to Meagan and some flowers that were dying. Meagan takes the IV out her arm and slowly sits up. Her head was throbbing and she felt like throwing up. "N-Nurse!" she cries her voice cracking but no one comes. Still in her night gown she sits on the edge of the bed. Her legs feel stiff and weak.

She slowly stands up and tries to keep her balance. But after a few steps she ends up running into the wall. At that point she does throw up. "That…feels better…" she mutters drooling a bit. After wiping her mouth she finds a pair of clothes on the small table next to all her gifts. It was her school uniform. She slowly starts getting dress. Even getting her shirt on seem to be a challenge. After putting on her shoes her eye's fall on a jar of flowers. She sees a card attached to it. She takes it and reads it:

"_Get well soon! Your friend_

_Rei Miyamoto"_

The name caused her to blush a bit. Rei had always been Meagans crush and it made her happy that she came. She shakes it off and notices something near the door. It was her bow and arrow quiver. _"Why the hell is that here?"_ she wonders stumbling over to it. She takes the bow in her hands and puts on the quiver. After taking a quick count of arrows she finds her school backpack. Inside was some food and water. She grabs the bottled water quickly and downs it very quickly. Then eats the apple she found at the bottom down to the stem. After searching the bag for more food she finds her cell phone. It was off so she turned it on. There was only one text on that wasn't read and it was from Rei, she opens it:

"_Megs! If you wake up today, tomorrow, or whenever. Don't trust anyone! Everything has gone to hell! People eating people like zombies from some cheesy horror film! Don't let them…"_

The message seems to be unfinished. Meagan couldn't believe the text _"what the hell? This better not be some damn joke!" _She thought standing back up. Then something catches her eye out the window. She opens the blinds to see a city on fire. "What the hell…" she mutters covering her mouth. There was a lot of black smoke coming from within the city. On the street there was cars parked in the middle of the street some on fire. Meagan turns away from the window "it's not true…It's not true…" she says stumbling towards the door to hall. Upon reaching it she turns the handle. But it doesn't open; she pushes it and notices something was in front of the door. After a little more effort she pushes it wide enough for her to squeeze through. There was no words said when she saw the hallway. It was destroyed and blood was everywhere. A light was hanging from the ceiling flickering on and off. At this point Meagan is starting to believe the text Rei sent her. She takes arrow from the quiver and knots an arrow. The hall floor still at fresh blood smeared anywhere. Meagan has a hard time walking straight. The effects of whatever she's on made the place look like something out of a nightmare. Then from around the corner she sees a human figure "Excuse me!" she calls out. The person slowly turns and starts walking towards Meagan. When she hears a moan she raises her bow "T-That's close enough!" she yells. But the person keeps coming "Please stop! I-I-I'll shoot you damn it!" she aims for the chest and fires an arrow. The arrow misses hitting at wheelchair behind the person. Her vision was causing the person to move side to side. Plus her arms were weak so it made it hard to focus.

Meagan knots another arrow and fires. This one hits the person straight in the chest but does almost nothing. "No…No that's not possible! You…You should be dead!" she yells starting to backup. She slips on a pool of blood "Shit!" she say reaching for an arrow but it was too late. The Infected person falls on her, Meagan screams at the top of her lungs putting her arms up to defend herself. But his head fall on the tip of the arrow and goes straight through the brain. Meagan continues to scream as she pushes the lifeless body aside. She was covered in his blood. Her heart was racing and she was sweating. But she then hears something that causes her to freeze in fear. It was a moan but not just one but multiple moans. Slowly the dead come out from different rooms down the hall. Soon the hall was packed with the infected. They all slowly made their way towards Meagan. "No…No…This is a Nightmare…this has to be a nightmare." She says her voice shaking. But not wanting to tempt fate she turns and runs. She runs into just about everything that was in the way. Tripping over wheelchairs and slipping over blood. Her vision was still blurry and everything was still moving. She was almost grabbed by one of them as she reached the stairwell.

Meagan tries to rush down the stairs but misses the first step. She falls down one whole floor. Losing a lot of her arrows along the way. When she stops she is in some much pain that it was hard for her to breath. She sits up and leads against the wall. But hears the moans coming one floor above her. "Shit…I can't die…I don't want to die." She says now crying from the pain. The tears were falling as she tried to crawl down the stairs. But she ends up falling down another floor. When she stops she is in too much pain to keep crying. But the moans were getting closer and she couldn't move very well. Meagan decides to take a last stand. She knots an arrow and waits for the first Infected to round the corner. "Come you son of bitches!" she yells. After a couple seconds she sees the first one. His face was haft gone and his guts dragging behind him. Meagan fires the arrow that gets him straight in the head. He falls down the stairs and lands next to her. She tries another arrow but the pain was too much. "I…I'm goanna die…Someone help! Someone pleases!" she cries, this was what it came to. The thought of never seeing her sister again caused her to sob uncontrollably. She closes her eyes and waits for a pair of teeth to bite into her. But then she hears footsteps running up the stairs. She opens her eyes just in time to see the infected head smashed open with a Golf club…a niner if she could recall right.

"Rena! Get her on her feet!" The boy yells swinging at another zombie knocking his brains out.

A girl with long black hair in a ponytail steps in front of her. "Come on! We are leaving!" the girl says picking up Meagan. She cries in pain "I'm sorry!" the girl says as they begin to walk down the stairs. "Tyler come on!" She calls back.

The boy with the blond Mohawk hits another zombie before running after them. They make it down to the waiting room that is swarming with infected. But the boy takes a shoe off the ground and throws it at a window. The shoe hits the window and breaks it. The infected all slowly turn towards the window and made their way to it. After a couple seconds the way was clear. Without much of a sound they make it outside to the street. Infected were in groups around the entrance of the hospital.

Meagan was in so much pain that she was passing out. "Tyler! Help me she's out!" the girl says. She feels her other arm thrown over the boys shoulder.

"Damn look at the bruises it's almost black! We need to set her down somewhere." He says.

Meagan had no idea what was going on. All she could see was the ground. "There at that bus stop!" The girl says. Meagan is set down on the bench. She is also out of breath and still in so much pain.

"How does it look Rena?" Tyler asked.

Meagan feels someone's hands touch her thigh and she jumps a bit. "Might be a fracture or she just hit it very hard. I wouldn't know for sure until she tries walking." Rena says

"Whats…Whats going on?"" Meagan asks still a bit out of it.

"Listen my name is Rena Saskua and I'm here to help." Rena says lifting Meagan's chin up.

"My name is Tyler Johnson I'm here to help as well." Tylers says looking out for the infected.

Meagan vision slowly starts coming back. "My…My name is Meagan…Meagan Wane…" she says shaking her head. Her bow was still in her hand and her quiver had only ten arrows out of the forty that fell out.

"Wane? Do you have a sister named Marissa?" Tyler asks walking up to Meagan.

This wakes her up right away "What! You know my sister! Where is she? Is she ok?" Meagans yells grabbing Tyler by the shirt and shaking him like a rag doll.

"I Don't know where she is now! I met her outside of the school when the infection took over!" Tyler says starting to think they just rescued an insane person.

"Meagan you need to keep your voice down! Those things are accreted to sound." Rena says looking around to see a group of them down the street.

Meagan lets go of Tyler "I'm sorry…Its just I don't know what the hell is going on! What happened?" she asks.

"We still don't know what's going on. This started only two days ago." Rena says.

Meagan slowly stands up "I think I can walk…" she says taking a couple steps. She had a limp but she could walk. "Thanks for saving me…I haft to go." She says starting to walk away. The world may have gone to hell but Meagan had to find her sister and Rei.

"Wait! You're just going to leave us just like that?" Rena says walking behind her.

"Just like that…I'm grateful for you two saving me but you'll just slow me down." Meagan says not turning around.

"You think you're going to get far with that leg? You need us!" Rena says as they walk through a backyard.

Meagan would have run away from them but her leg was still sore. So she just let them follow until she was able to ditch them. She was set on find her sister and nothing was going to stop her.

END OF PART ONE

**The two are Tyler and Rena! Hope you enjoy and I'll begin on chapter 2! Review!**


	4. Chapter 2: Day 1

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter 2. This chapter takes place at the school with Marissa on the first day of the infection. Sorry for taking so long and sorry for the errors if any.**

Sun was high and bright the day the world ended. It's hard to believe how fast things went to hell. But just because the world ends doesn't mean life itself ends.

Marissa stood outside with the PE class holding a bow and arrow. Everyone knew her sister was tryout for the olympics next month. But they also knew that Marissa was going through some hard times recently. Her sister was hit by a car two weeks ago and has been in a coma since. Her sister Meagan was the pride of the school in recent months. She would be the first student from their school to be in the olympics. This made her very popular and Marissa was in her shadow. But this didn't bug her at all. The only thing that mattered to Marissa was her sister's happiness.

Marissa knots the arrow and fires at the target 50 yards away. It barely hits the edge of the Target "Your sister would have had a bulls eye right?" the teacher asks.

"Yeah she would of." Marissa smiles loading another arrow and firing another at the target. This one hits dead in the center. She blushes and rubs the back of her head "That was all luck haha!" she laughs.

The teacher smiles and leaves Marissa alone to her thoughts. The rest of the class was behind her shooting at the target ten yards in front of them. Marissa had a competition coming up next week so this was her training period. She was Ok with the bow better than the average person. It was a expected of her since she was co-captain of the archery club. Meagan was still the club captain even after the accident. They could take the position but would lose it as soon as Meagan came back.

"Alright class lets head inside for the indoor activities." The Teacher calls.

Marissa stays behind a little longer and fires a couple more arrows. She walks over to the target and looks at her work. The arrows were all over the place but on the target. "Wish you could've seen that sis." She mutters pulling out the arrows. Just then she heard a scream coming from the front gate. Marissa put the arrow back in the quiver and rushes to see what was going on. She rounded the corner just in time to see a pair of teeth rip through a teacher's neck. Spraying blood everywhere, it sounded like a garden hose going off into the air. "What the hell…" she mutters one hand over her mouth.

The school grounds keeper kicks the person off the teacher who was drowning in her own blood. But after a couple seconds the teacher stop moving. The ground keeper was busy trying to hold the crazy person down. He was snapping his jaw at the grounds keeper. But not two seconds later the teacher got back up and grabbed the grounds keeper. She pulls him back and sinks her teeth into the back of his neck. The other person joins her and they started ripping the grounds keeper a part.

Marissa couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had to leave the school now! The fence was just a hundred yards away and she could hop over it. But her friends were still in the school she had to tell them, she can't just leave them here. Marissa runs into the school still carrying her bow and arrows and still in her PE outfit.

As she continued down the hall three students run pass her in the other direction. "Marissa!" one of them calls. Marissa stops and turns around to see Rei Maymoto with two other guys. "Marissa something terrible is about to happen and we need to leave!" she says moving up to her.

"Some of the teachers were killed at the front gate just a minute ago." One of the boys said. Marissa knew that he was Takashi because he was Rei's Ex-boyfriend. Meagan didn't like him very much at all. Just because of the way he treated Rei when they were going out.

"I know I saw to." Marissa says.

"Come with us Marissa your sister would kill me if anything happen to you." Rei says holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry Rei…but I can't just leave my friends. Go I'll be fine! I have my sister shot…sort of." Marissa says putting a smile.

Rei gives her a hug "I hope your sisters ok. Good luck and be careful." She breaks away and runs down the hall.

Marissa finds the classroom her friends were in and bust into the room. "Everyone needs to leave the school now!" she yells.

"Miss Wane you are interrupting my class." The teacher says.

"Meagan what's wrong?" Her best friend Miki asks standing up.

"Why do you have that outside the PE class?" The teacher asked pointing at the bows in her left hand.

"Listen three people were murdered in front of the school we need to leave the school now!" Marissa yells.

Everyone knew who Marissa was. She was on the student council and the Representative of her class. She was also the sister of the Meagan Wane. Marissa was known for her kind heart and friendly nature. Now she was yelling at a teacher in the middle of class and was also cutting her own class to be there.

Miki walks up to her and nods "I believe you Marissa…We should get Kenji and Kasumi." She whispers.

They were about to the leave when the intercom came on:

"_Students…there has been a…incident on the school grounds. So teachers keep your students…what the…"_

Everyone could hear something falling over in the background. Sounds like a chair or something. The person on the intercom didn't turn of the mic.

"_What the hell are you doing! Get away! Stop! Ahhhh! Stop!"_

There was a scream of pain followed by the click of the intercom turned off. What happened next was predictable. Everyone started screaming and made a mad dash to the door. Marissa and Miki were almost thrown out of the way. This is what Marissa wanted to avoid but she was now caught in. The room was empty in a matter of seconds. The hall was filled with screams and yells.

"Well there goes my idea of a calm getaway." Marissa says counting how many arrows she had. These arrows were not deadly what so ever. The tips had a small point that were made for hitting targets not humans.

"What do we do now and what are we up against?" Miki asked.

"I don't know…This is going to sound crazy but…after the teacher was killed…she came back life and killed the grounds keeper. They started eating him…" Marissa says almost as if she saw it again before her eyes.

"My god…if that's true…we should go now! If it's anything like the movies this is going to get really bad." Miki both head for the door. The hall was still full of panicking students making a break for the front entrance.

"Follow me! We'll go out through the gym and out to the track!" Marissa says taking the lead. She had it all worked out in her head. They would take the way with the least amount of traffic. They both continue down the hall but were stopped by a group of infected students. Marissa loaded an arrow and aimed for the head. She fires and hits the first dead in the eye; it goes through pocking out the back. "Just like the movies right?" Marissa said loading another arrow. Meanwhile Miki had picked up a broom stick broken at the end. They both kill all five and move on. But something catches Marissa eye as they passed a class. There was still a person in there sleeping on her desk. But one of infected was slowly making its way towards her.

"No mom…I wasn't sleeping in class today." The girl mumbles in her sleep. The zombie slowly makes its way towards her. It trips on a desk which causes a loud crash.

"I'm sorry Miss Takano! I wasn't…what the hell? Where did everyone go?" she says looking another to an empty classroom.

Then Marissa ran in bow at the ready "Watch out at your feet!" she yells.

"What?" She looks down at her feet to see an infected with haft his face gone reaching for her leg. She screams and kicks in away. The girl stumbles back tripping over her chair.

Marissa rushes over and a step on the zombie's back and fires the arrow at the back of his head. The arrow pocks out the other end.

"What the hell is going on?" The girl asks freaking out.

Marissa pulls the arrow out "We don't know…but we need to go!" she says offering her hand.

The girl looks up at Marissa and her eyes widen. She stands up and Marissa finds herself in a bear hug. "Oh my god you're so cute!" the girl yells.

"Ahhh this isn't the time for this!" Marissa says helplessly.

"Hey! You two we need to get moving!" Miki yells

The girl lets go of Marissa "Ok let's go." She says.

They leave the classroom just before they overtook the classroom. "By the way…My name is Aya Yamamoto second year." Aya calls running behind them.

"Miki Ito and this is Meagan Wane first years." Miki says following behind Marissa.

"Wane…I heard about you. You're supposed to try out for the olympics right?" Aya asked.

Marissa thinks about her sister who was at the hospital in this mess. "No that's my sister." She says.

Aya stopped "Wait a second!" she calls causing the both of them to stop. "I need something to defend myself. Give me a sec." she says opening the door to the janitor's closet next to them.

A couple seconds go by and she comes out with a sledge hammer, hedge trimmers, and a kendo stick. "Ok I'm ready!" she says.

"Why was there a Kendo stick in the janitor's closet?" Miki asks.

Aya shrugs her shoulders "I don't know."

Marissa lead the way passing by groups of infected trying to grab at them. A group of them were busy eating a student still alive. Aya stops dead in her track and is frozen in fear. The fact that this was all real just hit her. Miki is then grabbed by the leg and pulled down "Marissa!" she screams.

Aya snaps out of it. She raises her kendo stick and swung down on the head of the infected student. But not before a pair of teeth bite off a chuck of Miki calf. She screams out in pain as blood starts to pour out her leg. Marissa takes her arm and puts it over her shoulders. Aya smash in the head twice to be sure it was dead. "Aya hurry!" Marissa calls opening the girl's locker room door.

Aya runs into the Locker room and Marissa close the door. She locks it and jams it with Miki's broom stick. She set Miki down on a chair and takes off her PE shirt and wraps Miki bleeding calf. After tying it she goes to her locker and grabs her under shirt.

Miki coughs up blood onto the floor "Crap…just like the movies." She mutters wiping the blood off her mouth.

Marissa comes back "Come on we haft to go. The door isn't going to hold them forever." She says reaching to pick up Miki.

Miki stops her "Marissa…you can't take me." She says leaning her head back.

Marissa noticed that something was different about Miki. Her skin was had a pale look to it and her nose was now starting to bleed. "No…No that only happens in the movie! You can't leave me like this! I can't do this alone!" Marissa says starting to cry.

Miki then threw up a lot of blood "Whatever the hell it is…I can feel it turning me…I'm losing my grip on reality…if it's too much to ask…I want to die a Human. I don't want to hurt anyone else…so if you could."

"I can't…I can't do that to you!" Marissa yells.

"I knew you wouldn't…" Miki says in her last dying breath.

Marissa is now screaming very loud. Aya moves up to her "Marissa…I know this is hard but we need to keep moving. She's going to turn soon…Come on." She says picking her up to her feet.

Aya decide to lead the way this time. They both hear a moan Marissa stops and turns around. Miki body was now standing up. She turn towards them eye a murky white. Marissa reaches for an arrow and knots it "Come on…" she mutters aiming for the head. Miki's body starts walking towards them slowly "You're not Miki anymore…"

Aya starts getting worried because Miki was getting very close. "JUST STOP IT!" Marissa yells releasing the arrow…

Meanwhile

"Ah crap first my tennis coaches now this!" The boy says unjamming his Tennis racket from a student head. Christian Anthony Ramirez backs away from a group of infected that just corned him. His Tennis racket was covered in blood. He backs into the wall and feels a door handle "Please don't be locked!" he says pulling on it. The door burst open and two girls fall out.

"What the hell!" Aya yells quickly standing up swing her Kendo stick wildly into the air.

Marissa stands up and knots an arrow tears still running down her eyes. Christian stands back up "Back into the Locker room!" he says.

"No those things broke through the door! We have no choice we must fight!" Marissa says raising her bow.

"But there's too many of them!" Aya says gripping her kendo stick tightly.

"Crap this day just keeps getting better and better!" Christian says going back to back with the girls as a group of infected close in on them.

END OF PART 2

To be continued: Chapter 4

**The next chapter may take some time to post. Just because I'm starting to work so it may be hard to find time. But I will try to work on it when I have time. **


	5. Chapter 3: In the Crosshairs

**Holy Crap! It took longer then I thought to update this. My reasons can be found at the end of the chapter. Otherwise here you go! Sorry for errors and typos if any. Please Review.**

The streets were dead silent as the night slowly approached. Meagan looks over her shoulder to see no one "It's about time I lost them." She says limping street. Ty and Rena had been following her for the past hour. Until she lose them a couple of streets ago. Meagan opens a gate fence and enters a small back yard.

"It's about time you got here."

The voice causes Meagan to jump. She jerks her head towards the voice. Rena and Ty were sitting at a picnic table. "What the hell! Don't do that!" Meagan yells.

"Keep your voice down! Those things are attracted by sound remember!" Rena yells in a whisper.

Meagan looks around the yard and sees a gate to an alley. "Is there anything down that alley?" she asks.

Ty and Rena both look over at the gate "uhhh we didn't come in that way…" Rena says.

Meagan thinks for a moment and decides to take her chances. Without another word she limps to the gate. Rena and Tyler both stand up and follow her into the alley. At this point Meagan gives up on trying to lose them. Once her leg got better she would lose them. "So Meagan why were you in that hospital?" Rena asked.

Meagan sighs "I don't remember what happened. I think I was hit by a car…I just remember walking down the side walk. Then I remembering something hitting me and after that everything went black." She says as they come up to a street. It looks like it was a shopping district just with blood all over the place. "Why were you guys at the hospital?" She asks knotting a arrow before walking into the shopping district.

Rena looks at Tyler who refuses to look at Rena "Uhhh we thought…we might find some supplies that might help." Rena says stuttering over her words.

Meagan could tell she was lying. But since they saved her life she could care less on the reason. As they continue down the street Meagan stops dead in her tracks. Rena and Tyler ready there weapons "What is it? What do you see?" Rena asks darting her head around.

But they weren't prepared on what was about to happen next. Meagan walked as fast as she can into a small store. For a second Rena and Tyler think she trying to lose them so they follow her into the store. When they turn into the freezer station they both find Meagan downing a 2 liter bottle of soda.

"Uhhh ummm…" Rena looks at Tyler who is also at a loss for words.

Meagan finishes the bottle after a minute or so. She looks at Rena and Tyler who were just staring at her. "Hey I haven't had soda for…I don't know how long! I need this!" she says about to open another bottle but feels someone grab her from behind. For a second Meagan thought it was one of them but as she about to scream a hand covers her mouth.

Then she feels cold steel touch her neck "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" the man repeats over and over again. Tyler and Rena lift up their weapons and the man takes notice "You try anything and I'll kill her!" he yells.

Rena and Tyler drop the weapons "Please just let her go…" Rena says but is cut off.

"Shut the fuck up! Now back up out of the store! This girl is coming with me!" He yells moving forward.

Meagan knew several ways to get out but with her leg it just wasn't possible. By now they reach the front entrance.

Just across the street on the roof of a clothing store two figures crawl to the edge. "I got this one." One of them whispers.

The man looks across the street and sees a glare of a scope "No fucking…" he was cut off by a loud bang. The man lets go of Meagan and drops dead. They all look behind and see two people start up on the roof. One of them was a girl the other a man who was wearing a what look like a cowboy hat. They both look at each and after a couple seconds the small girl throws her rifle over her shoulder and disappears behind store. The man puts the butt of the rifle in his shoulder staring at the three of them.

Meagan meanwhile was guessing the range of the man. If need be she could put an arrow straight in his head. But how fast was this guy with the trigger? Would her arrow get there before he puts the crosshairs on her? Meagan pick up her bow and the man lifts his rifle slightly. The tension in the air was very high at this point. But then they saw the girl on the roof walking towards them from an ally. The girl had long straight brown hair. She wore a baseball cap that was set almost over her eyebrows. The look in her eyes put Meagan a little on edge. This girl didn't look older than 13. She was wearing a black tank top and some jeans. The girl walks into the store straight pass them. She stops and looks at the body of the man who had Meagan. The rifle on her back was haft her size and looked like a hunting rifle.

"Never again…" The girl mutters still staring at the body.

"Uhhh Hello?" Rena says.

The brown haired girl shakes her head and lifts her cap up higher on her head "Oh I'm sorry…" she says turning red.

"Ummm thanks for saving me." Meagan says a bit thrown off by the sudden change.

"You're welcome…My name is Tatum Hawk but call me Tate." Tatum said in a quiet tone.

Rena looked at the man with a cowboy hat who was still on the roof "What about him? Who is he?" she asks

Tatum looks back at the roof and waves him down. "That's Cowboy…I don't know his real name. I just met him the other day." She says almost too quiet to hear.

Meagan looks and sees Cowboy jump slide down a pipe to the ground level. He walks over to them towering over Tatum. He was still holding his rifle in front of him which put Meagan on edge. She kept a hand on an arrow. Cowboy walks up behind Tatum "You guys ok?" he asks firmly.

They all nod "Yeah were fine ears are just ringing." Tyler says picking at his ear.

"Where you guys going?" Tatum asks.

Meagan didn't like where this was going "What are you implying?" she asks.

Cowboy steps forward "We've been going around just killing criminals. But me and Tate had a talk this morning and thought we should try and escape the city. And are chance are better if we do it together." He said.

Meagan wasn't going to argue about this. Once her leg was better she would lose them all and look for her sister. "Ok let's get food for tonight and find a place to stay…" Meagan said. She then went back to the freezer section. She then continues to drink another two liter.

Cowboy and Tatum looked at Rena and Tyler "I think she has a problem." Tatum says.

"No I don't!" Meagan yells back opening her third bottle.

After packing what they could all of them found a house the next street over. It was a small two story house. They all check the house to find it empty who ever lived left in a hurry. "I'll be up stairs…" Cowboy said to Tatum.

Tatum nods as he disappears up stairs with his Rifle. Meagan sits on the couch and looks at her leg and the bruise was still there. Rena come up to her "How is your leg doing?" she asks touching her leg.

Meagan lightly kicks her away "I'm fine it should be better by tomorrow."

Rena stands back up "I'm only trying to help." She says.

"I don't need help. Nor do I want it." Meagan says setting down her bow. She did a quick count of the arrows she had left. The arrows were her personal ones they were all sharp. But she only had eight left.

Rena sighs and moves on to Tatum who was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Hey you ok?" she asks in a soft tone.

Tatum blush and looks down at the floor "Yeah…Thanks for asking." She says quietly.

"I'm sure it must have been hard for you to watch cowboy kill that man earlier." Rena said as if talking to a nine year old.

Tatum looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What? I was the one who killed him. Cowboy wishes he had a shot like my." She said somewhat proudly. It almost seem like she was a different person when she talked like this.

"What! You killed him? How old are you?" Rena asks taking a couple steps back.

"I'm sixteen…that man I shot in the head was the ninth person I've killed since this outbreak started. That not including the ones I left for them to eat..." she smiles at the thought. "Those low lives deserved what they got! He killed a mother because he thought she was bitten. The bastard left that little girl for them…" Tatum voices trails off as if reliving the scene in her head. Rena only listens in shock, disbelief, and horror. "…I didn't make it to her in time. But that's when I met Cowboy. He had seen her from the opposite side and thought he could make it to her as well. Not much was said between us but we knew who was responsible for what happened. From then on me and Cowboy hunted him for several hours. We can close a couple times but he was fast. I can't tell you how good it felt to see that rip straight through his head." Tatum chuckles a bit. Rena was a bit scared now that this girl might be messed up in the head. Her thoughts fell on Cowboy. If Tatum was like this then what was he like?

Rena train of thought was broken by the sound of a growl. Tatum wraps her hands around her small stomach "I'm hungry…" she says going back to her other self.

Meagan limps in the kitchen also very hungry "What did you guys get from the store?" she asks. Rena shows her what they had. "Hey Tate…come help me cook." She says taking out a cutting broad and knife.

Tatum throws her hands up "Umm sorry I don't cook…I can't boil water without burning it." She says with a blush.

Meagan sighs "Ugh alright just… cut these tomatoes just try not to cut yourself." She says looking for other cooking supplies. The least Meagan could do for everyone who saved her is cook them dinner. It would be and thank you and good bye gift.

END OF PART 3

**Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees AKA Cowboy and Tatum Hawk make their appearance! **

**A/N:Ok I know some of you might of thought I gave up on it. But thats not it at all! First thing you should know is I have a job and I work graveyards. Second I also moved out of my parents house which took a great deal of time. Plus add the fact i still need to get internet at my place is why it took so long. But now I'm settled in and have a little more time. I should be able to write more.**

**Hope to update sooner then last time.**


End file.
